


Loving You

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seven Route Day 9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: Falling for you hadn’t been his intention, it happened slowly and so softly that Saeyoung didn’t even know that he was falling. Part of that reason was because he was also denying it, making himself feel nothing, but he knew it was love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Another day another prompt. Spoliers ahead for Seven Route Day 9. Beware!!!!
> 
> Prompt: Love at First Sight

Jaehee: “You two look so good together.”

Saeyoung glanced at you after reading Jaehee’s message, a wide smile on his face. He saw the same smile on your pink face as he caught you staring at him.

Jaehee: “I’ve never seen MC’s face… but I have a hunch that she’s cute.”

707: “…She is cute”

It didn’t take long for Saeyoung to type and send that message, and he immediately glanced at you to see your reaction. You took in a breath, gaze landing on Saeyoung and immediately somewhere else after you made eye contact. Saeyoung watched you readjust your position and smiled to himself about how embarrassed you were. How cute you looked.

They continued exchanging messages about their plans to go to Mint Eye’s headquarters and then Saeyoung asked you to come to the kitchen. He watched you get up but before you could walk towards the kitchen he called you. He needed you to listen to him.

Saeyoung had a lot of things to tell you: “Don’t worry.” “Don’t be nervous.” “Let’s talk about how we can solve it.” “I’m sorry you have to go through this because of me.” “I want to make this easier for you.” “I want us to smile, laugh, and have fun forever.” And he did say all of this. It felt so good.

What was most important was “I didn’t want to involve someone I love to something so dangerous. Do you think…it’s possible? Can we really overcome all obstacles and smile,in the end?” He dared to go farther than this. You made him have enough courage to voice what he only dared to dream about before. “And one day…have a happy family? I never thought I deserved this. I thought this tragedy should end with me. But ever since meeting you…I started to hope…Can I dare to hope?”

And what Saeyoung loved the most was that when he told you how he first needed to save Saeran before he could start a family with you, you were understanding. You even encouraged him, and he loved having you on his side.

Saeyoung still remembered how you made him feel when you joined the RFA suddenly. He was happy, there was something else in his life now besides the RFA and the secret agency, something that made his life better.

Falling for you hadn’t been his intention, it happened slowly and so softly that Saeyoung didn’t even know that he was falling. Part of that reason was because he was also denying it, making himself feel nothing, but he knew it was love at first sight.

How could he not fall in love with you when you managed to understand everyone so well? Not only Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee, but also Jumin, and him. How complicated he was. Yet you were always understanding, always considerate of him and his feelings, but still didn’t let him wallow in self-pity and hatred.

It had been inarguably love at first sight, but as he watched you nibble on your lower lip to unsuccessfully suppress your smile and how red you were. That was the moment he felt overwhelmed by his feelings, the moment he knew he was doomed, but in a good way.

He didn’t want to wait anymore. Didn’t want to deny you from himself anymore.

“Oh…I’m going to stop talking about this over the phone. Hang up now and come to me. I want to hear your voice directly.”

Saeyoung wasn’t afraid anymore because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Thanks for reading.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
